


The Koala And The Badger

by ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters



Series: The Fluffball Chronicles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters/pseuds/ElfWeyrwomanOfLetters
Summary: Based on a real friendship, seen through the eyes on Ruby Black, the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and the hyper Hufflepuff she literally runs into on her second day at Hogwarts.A scene of interaction for each year of Hogwarts, from the year of the Third Floor Corridor to the Battle Of Hogwarts and beyond.With this friendship stand the test of time?





	1. The Meeting - First Year

First Year Ruby Black shuffled into the Great Hall the day after the sorting ceremony, adjusting her emerald and silver tie nervously.

Kids were running around, both older and younger, yelling excitedly to friends and comparing class schedules.

She had barely managed to avoid a knot of Gryffindors as she ventured toward the edge of the hall when a ball of canary yellow and black barreled right into her, followed by a painful squeak and limbs flying everywhere.

The Slytherin narrowly missed bashing her head on the edge of the bench, the cracking sound from the other side of the row indicated the mass now identifiable as a Hufflepuff Second Year was not so lucky.

Ruby jumped up and rushed to the whimpering, slightly bleeding student, pulling her up carefully with the hand not clutching her wand.

“Don’t move, alright?”

The other girl stiffened, smiling slightly as her head injury was quickly healed, the blood cleaned up as well.

“Thank you. I’m forever not looking where I’m going. I was trying to deliver some cookies to a sick friend at the Slytherin table.”

Ruby nodded, not responding other than a quiet “Be careful,” before she started walking away.

The Hufflepuff scrambled up and gathered her things, managing to catch up to Ruby just as she reached the table, scooting into the bench next to a rather green looking student and handing them a brown package before turning to her rescuer.

“Hey! Where did you learn how to do that, I saw you just get sorted last night!”

Ruby blushed a little under the scrutiny of her peers, her twin sister Emerald smiling from behind a book as they failed to look like they weren’t listening.

“My parents are not nice, so I ended up vanishing into books to hide from them.”

The badger’s face fell for a second before her 100-watt smile returned.

“Well, we’ll have to introduce you to Madam Pomfrey; she’ll be thrilled to have someone who can fix others up. You’re really talented... um?”

“Ruby. Ruby Black.”

“I’m Audra Tauren!”


	2. The Notes - Second Year

Ruby was studying in the library as a mass of yellow and mud sat next to her, grinning from ear to ear.

“Hi Ruby!”

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow before tapping Audra with her wand, cleaning and drying the other girl instantly.

She grinned and pulled out her cookie pouch, sliding it over.

“Fresh batch for your thoughts and notes from Charms.”

Ruby smirked and dragged the snacks to her, “I should say no, it’ll teach you to not fall asleep in class.”

Audra pouted and took the bag back, “Meanie. You know I was staying up with a sick first year. It’s not my fault.”

Ruby scoffed, “We’re not even in the same year, how would my notes help?”

The badger grinned, “Everyone knows you’re in the advanced classes, even though you’re younger. So you take the same classes I do, just at a different time.”

Ruby rolled her eyes and accepted the cookie bribe, sliding her Charms notebook sideways, “Only until I’m done, then I have to get it back.”

The Puff nodded and tapped the book, creating a replica on a piece of parchment before handing it back, peeking a look at the tome under study. “Koalas?”

The Slytherin flushed a little, slamming the book shut and packing it away.

“Shut up.”

Audra took it back out and started flipping through the pages, squealing at each picture

“They’re so cute! What are you studying them for??”

A few minutes of silence pervaded the conversation, followed by a whisper barely audible. “That’s what I want my Animagus to be.”

The sun had nothing on the Puff’s smile as she hugged Ruby tight.

“You’re so smart! I haven’t even practiced mine yet, I just don’t want to get in trouble.”

Ruby smiled and patted her friend’s back, slowly relaxing for the first time with the positive words flowing freely.

“I’ll help you. I promise.”


	3. Sleeping Bags - Year Three

Ruby curled into the purple sleeping bag, surprised it was so comfortable, especially on the stone floor of the Great Hall.

She rolled over, careful not to land on the other Slytherins as she searched for the face of her best friend within the mass of Hufflepuffs.

She jumped a foot in the air as another bag flopped down behind her, the sleepy form of Audra climbing into it.

“’lo, Rub-"

The Puff was cut off as Ruby pulled her into a huge hug, the now twisted sleeping bags ignored.

“I was worried, Auds, I couldn’t see you! What if Sirius Black had found you? Are you ok?”

Audra squinted as she tried to focus through the squeezing.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Ru. Besides, I live in the other end of the castle compared to the Gryffindor tower. He wouldn’t have been anywhere near.”

“But what if he’d wanted to get food before he ran! He went to school here, he might have known how to get into the kitchens and that’s right next to you!”

Surrounding Slytherins hissed their displeasure at the raised voice, most people in the hall dozing by now.

Audra smiled peacefully and hugged Ruby back just as tight.

“Not many people know how to get in, Ru. And we’re not actually pushovers, most of us anyway. I’m here now and we’re safe. You need to get some sleep.”

Ruby refused to let go, her friend safe and sound more comforting than the patrolling staff.

A grunt after a few minutes got her to release the badger, only to see her zipping their sleeping bags together into one for warmth and room.

“I’ve got you, Ru. You can relax.”


	4. Swirling Dresses - Year Four

It was the night of the Yule Ball, Ruby ascending from the dungeons on the arm of another Slytherin, several boys having decided to escort the girls up into the Great Hall where they'd all meet their dates.

Up the stairs at the other end of the entrance hall came her best friend, dressed in gold with black accents.

Their own gentlemen, a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively, were resplendent in their blue and red robes and waiting by the front doors.

Ruby grinned and twirled Audra away for a minute, eyeing their dates. “Did he ask you or did you ask him?? Why a Gryffindor, I thought Hufflepuffs fit better with Slytherins! And your dress, I love it!”

The Puff giggled and shook Ruby a little to get her to pause.

“He asked me, it was very sweet. Yes, usually Slytherins are more compatible, but this guy asked first. Besides, our red and yellow look nice together. And I love your dress, too!”

Before anything else was said, both boys came over to claim their girl, Ruby's date looking a little pale next to her emerald resplendence as they entered the Great Hall so the champions could have a little path to walk down.

The girls spent the night laughing, singing, and being shown off by their dates as they danced until the late hour.

After their dates walked them home to their common rooms, a Slytherin and Hufflepuff were seen sneaking out into the courtyard with giggles being muffled whenever staff walked by.

After Ruby escorted her injured date to the hospital wing the next day for his bloody face and returned to fix Audra’s busted hand, they curled up next to a fire and gossiped, the Puff staring out the snowy windows as Ru wiped up the rest of the scratches, muttering about scary badgers and handsy boys.

The world was still peaceful, and nothing could go wrong.

They were at Hogwarts… the safest place in the world…

Right?


	5. The Exchange Program Letter - Year Five

Audra flopped into her favorite chair in her common room with a half-opened letter, a plate piled high with cookies next to her.

A five-inch folded parchment unfolded, covered in Aztec doodles and drawings of koalas.

“Dear Auds,

Brazil is so humid, but I’ve had so much fun here at Castelobruxo! The classes are interesting, and I’ve made a few friends! Signing up for the exchange program was a wonderful idea.

I miss you so much. There’s no one as bright and sunny here as you, but they’re pretty fun anyway.

I’ve… also met this guy. His name is Matheus, a 6th year… we’ve gone on several dates so far out in the jungle and I haven’t had the heart to tell him I’ll be leaving at the end of the semester.

How is your Slytherin? I remember you were squealing about him but how did that pan out??

I finally got my Animagus form to stick, but the weather here is not nice under the fur.

I have to scoot off to class. I’ll see you in September when we both get to school!

Always with love and cookies,

Ruby, The Koala.”


	6. The Darkest Night - Sixth Year

That dark night during her sixth year Ruby fought alongside the Order of the Phoenix, trying desperately to not be seen.

Audra came sneaking up the kitchen corridor stairs and snatched Ruby out of the way of a killing curse, pulling her behind a tapestry.

“What on earth are you doing? You’re going to get yourself killed, Ru!”

She fought hard against her friend’s clinging arms, trying to get out to resume the duel but froze as a familiar laugh rang out.

Ruby suddenly clung to her best friend, pushing her back into the hidden hallway.

“That’s my mother! What is she doing here?? I don’t want to see her!”

The Puff pulled her close, covering her ears as the sounds bodies hitting the floor quieted, the Death Eaters swiftly making their way outside.

Both girls stayed hidden until the tears and wailing from outside permeated their sanctuary, shattering their illusion of safety in the castle and world they lived in.

Dumbledore is dead.

What would happen now?

And who would defend them?


	7. The Beginning - Year 7 Part 1

It was unmitigated chaos.

Wand sparks flying everywhere, narrowly dodging those that were not their intended targets.

Ruby was fighting her way out from the Room of Requirement, searching everywhere for her friends, praying beyond belief that they were not those bodies she kept tripping over.

A flash of yellow would draw her attention, nearly getting her attacked several times while she was rushing over to check.

She felt foolish, knowing Audra had graduated the year before, so wouldn’t be here now. Thank goodness.

There were students everywhere, mixed with people from the Order when suddenly a very familiar young woman ran forward and tackled her, pulling her out of the way into a corner and throwing up a shield spell.

Ruby grinned and wrapped her robe and pajama wrapped arms around her scratched up best friend.

“You shouldn’t be here, Auds, but I’m glad you are. When did you get here?”

Audra smiled as she was engulfed, then inspected and healed.

“Thanks Ru. I’ve been helping get the kids evacuated. I came through the tunnel from the Hog’s Head, locking it behind us. I’d say get out of here, but I know you can’t. You’re our best Charmer aside from Flitwick himself! Just, try not to die, ok?”

Ruby nodded and wiped a tear away as she looked at the carnage, letting her black and green robes fall to the floor.

Audra grimaced and scooped the robes back up, carefully ripping the Slytherin badge off, passing it back with one hand as she pulled a Hufflepuff patch out of her own back pocket.

“There are good wizards in Slytherin too, Koala. Keep that and prove me right. I have my own. Let’s see if they’re good luck, yeah?”

Wrists were clasped in their long-standing handshake, paying homage to the warrior women they used to love reading about so much.

“Oh, before I forget, I got my name put on the approved Animagus list, Ru. I hope to see yours on there after this all ends.”

Ruby squealed quietly, hopping slightly as all sense of danger slipped away.

“What did you pick; what did you pick?”

Audra reinforced the shield spell and before Ruby could fully blink, there was a baby badger sitting on the floor at her feet, looking up innocently at her.

The Slytherin knelt down and moved the little animal before it could get trod upon, scratching its little ears.

“Never has your mascot been so literal. You better change back, little badger, there’s a wave of Death Eaters heading our way, we gotta move!

The Hufflepuff reappeared shortly, adjusting her clothes as she straightened.

“You ready, Ru?”

“Anytime, Auds. Let’s win this.”


	8. Of - Year 7, Part 2

Ruby fought like a demon, dodging blasts and striking blows much like the emblem of her house. She would watch Audra run past, leading students out of danger with the flash of a smile for her.

After the Dark Lord had arrived and Harry Potter had revealed himself as alive, the girls who had been holding hands against the spells aimed at them were separated by the sheer number of evil creatures and Death Eaters that flowed into the castle.

No direction made sense to the Slytherin who defended those from all houses, showing her long mostly hidden compassionate side.

There was death and destruction everywhere. She had barely managed to duck behind a hidden tapestry to breathe when she heard a screech next to her hiding place, accented by the shatter of pottery and the thudding of a body shortly after.

A peek outside showed potted plants from the greenhouses being flung from the shadowy rafters, a small giggle audible after every successful impact.

Ruby laughed to herself, knowing at least one of the giggles as well as her own.

Audra was up there. She would be out of danger.

Ruby slipped out from behind the fabric and surprised a Death Eater out of killing a little Third Year, chasing him down the hallway and away from the plants raining from above.

Just as she dispatched the man with self-wrapping ropes, her name was screamed from behind her, prompting her to spin around just in time to block a killing curse from striking her in the back.

Her assailant was no sooner joined by a second when she heard a terrifying scream, shortly followed by the sound of a body impacting another, the grotesque sounds of a bone-shattering death.

No.

It couldn’t be.


	9. The End - Year 7, Part 3

Ruby couldn’t hope, but she battled harder than ever, determined to find out who had fallen.

It couldn’t be Audra. Not my best friend. She was too clever and lov-

She couldn’t take it, blasting her opponents off their feet with a well-crafted spell and hopping over them towards the obvious pile of bodies in the middle of the floor.

Ruby slid to her knees, retching, as she got closer, Audra’s shoes easily identifiable in the slightly bloody mess.

She shuffled closer, ignoring the raging battle as she ran over something with her kneecap.

A glance down revealed the Hufflepuff patch that had been the talisman for her badger friend.

Some talisman.

Tears started to roll down the usual calm face, sobs ripping silently out of her chest as she clutched the badger crest to her chest.

She could not register the sudden explosion echoing from the Great Hall or the cheers from all over the castle as the enemy army fled.

Her entire world had focused down to the body of her best friend.

Ruby could see the signs of a curse on Audra’s lifeless arm, showing she’d not fallen, but been magically pushed off her precarious perch.

Her fists clenched at her sides, the badger nearly warped into oblivion as she gave into her grief.

Her howls echoed off the walls, overpowering the sounds of joy from downstairs.

She would never be whole again.


	10. The Rescue - Year 7, Part 4

A half hour later, Ruby’s twin Emerald came rushing around the corner with a couple of extra students bearing a litter.

She skidded to a halt on the other side of the carnage, so she could carefully pick her way to her sobbing sister.

A glance down proved her suspicions as to why Ruby was still sitting here, a piece of black and gold fabric falling from her hand.

“Ruby, c’mon. Help me get you up.”

The heartbroken Slytherin looked up at her sister, her teary eyes blank.

“Em?”

Her twin nodded and got her to stand a little, toppling her over onto the blanket, placing the badger patch next to her.

“Thanks, you two, just take her to the Great Hall. I’ll take care of this.”

Emerald Black turned grimly to the mess of bodies and flicked her wand.

Where her sister was extremely skilled at Charms, she herself excelled at Transfiguration.

The broken body of the Hufflepuff dear to her sister’s heart floated into the air, joints snapping back into place and bones mending into the semblance of normality.

She carefully draped the body over her shoulder, staggering under the weight as she toted her load downstairs.

Another bed was already set next to the still form of Ruby, a student quickly pulling the blanket back as the empty shell nearly fell out of Emerald’s grasp.

She thanked the others with a nod before she fully covered Audra’s corpse, turning to sit cross-legged next to her sister, blocking her view.

“Ruby, are you ok?”

Minutes passed before her sister turned her head, tears dried and eyes empty.

“No.”


	11. And The World Breathes - Year 8, After The Battle

The next year, Ruby came back to finish her education, but she was quiet and never joined in the kitchen raiding parties the other Slytherins went on.

She couldn’t stand to see that hallway ever again.

She graduated with high NEWTs in Arithmancy and Charms, going on to become an Auror and Curse Breaker for the Ministry of Magic.

Her travels lead her back to Brazil where she reconnected with her one-time love, Matheus.

A year later, he followed her back to England and she became Mrs. Ruby Braganza.

80 or so years after the Battle of Hogwarts, the well-respected Professor Braganza retired from teaching Charms class at the self-same school, her last walk through the building ending with a 20-minute stop at a spot on the floor, painted with a small badger.

Not even Filch had been able to remove it, the magic on it was too strong.

Students for years after would talk about how the Professor had teared up slightly before her twin sister and 6 children helped her to move forward, her 25 grandchildren spanning 1st year through 7th tagging along behind.

5 Years Later, an article in the Daily Prophet:

“We are sad to announce that the much-loved Ruby Braganza (nee Black) died today.

“She was surrounded by her family and friends, smiling until the end even as she made one last request.

Family reports say she asked to be buried with a Hufflepuff house crest she had kept on or around her desk.

“Rumors state it belonged to a friend of hers at Hogwarts who died in the Battle."

"No records of the friend have been found, though there are witnesses who recall this person."

"We are left to assume it was one of the nameless Fallen Fifty.”

“Professor Braganza will be buried in Godric’s Hollow, near her ancestors and the Wizarding War Memorial.”

“The family asks you not disturb them for a few days. This is a sad day for Hogwarts and the Ministry itself.”

“Rest well, Professor.”


	12. The World Relaxes

Darkness.

That’s all Ruby could see as she sat up.

Wait, where was the physical pain she’d had for the past 20 years?

She carefully stood, reveling in her young body again before she realized she had nothing on.

A wand flick later fixed that, also providing light as she strode into the never-ending blackness.

After what seemed like hours, everything started to lighten, slowly forming into the brightly lit hall near the Hogwarts kitchens.

Ruby started to tear up, seeing the painted badger gone from where she’d put it on the floor, but before she could do more than fall to her knees, a long familiar whistling tune started around the corner.

The Slytherin turned her head up so sharply, she would have gotten reverse whiplash had she been alive.

There, walking around the corner and practically shining like the sun was her best friend.

Clad in the jeans, boots, tshirt, and a shy smile she’d been wearing when she died, Audra slowly did her normal little relaxation dance before stopping in front of her.

“Hiya, Ru.”


	13. And Laughter Resumes

Big fat tears rolled down Ruby’s smiling face as she launched herself up into Audra’s arms, limbs wrapping around her friend as if she was never letting go.

“Auds!”

The other girl smiled wider as she caught her, carefully holding her up.

Words could not be exchanged as one couldn’t breathe through her sobs and the other had nothing to say.

Hours passed, or so it felt, when the younger girl finally let go and was set down on the floor again, although she didn’t move away as she patted her friend’s face, as unchanged as her newly restored memories recalled.

Sobs started escaping as Ruby’s emotional floodgates opened after decades.

“It’s been so long, Auds! I thought we would grow old together! Why couldn’t you have been more careful! Why…why did you leave me?”

Audra pulled a canary yellow hankie out of her pocket and started wiping the tears away, ignoring the thumping fists against her chest as she listened.

“Leave you? How could I ever leave you, Ruby Loo? I was at your side the entire time, from my death to yours.”

Ruby squinted a little before a bunch of scenes surfaced in her keen mind;

Sunlight peeking through the rainforest, illuminating Matheus when he otherwise couldn’t be seen.

A sudden beam of light shining through the marquee as she married her husband, it landed right where a rose representing the deceased was lying.

On the day her oldest daughter was born, a shaft of light pierced through the cloudy day to land directly on the newborn’s head, right as she was named: Audra.

The day the family’s pet badger died of old age, when they buried it later, the sun broke out of the clouds for the merest of seconds, turning the whole area bright and cheery.

On her deathbed, as her children brought her that tattered talisman removed from a long lost school robe, the curtain was accidentally touched, letting in the daylight and warming her old bones that one last time.

“That… was you? But how come I couldn’t see you?? I could have used your advice, and hugs! It hurt so-“

Ruby stopped as a cookie was carefully stuffed into her face.

“Curious little koala as always, Ru. Goodness, I’ve missed you. I helped you sometimes, even if you never realized. And I’m sorry it hurt. I don’t regret what I did though, and I am so proud of what you became. You fulfilled all of our dreams.”

Ruby blushed a little, chewing the cookie thoughtfully.

“You even remembered my favorite flavor… I never forgot you, Audra. You’re still my best friend.”

“As are you, Ruby. As are you. Now, why don’t you go greet your family? Your husband has been waiting for you since he died.”

The Slytherin grabbed the Hufflepuff’s hand as the other started turning away.

“I’m never letting you go again, Auds.”

Audra blushed and turned back, smiling widely.

“Alright Ru. I won’t leave you.”

The two women laughed as they ducked under the tapestry and into the corridor behind, vanishing in a flash of light.

A question was audible just as they disappeared.

“Are you still mothering people into oblivion?"

A hard laugh followed, with a raspberry directly after.

“Oh you have no idea. And I don’t even need to sleep anymore!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! And thank you to my koala, Paula, for poking me with a stick until I got this done and won NaNo!
> 
> This was based on our RP characters in a Harry Potter group. Emerald is another friend from that same group, even if one of us isn't there anymore.
> 
> Hers (Paula) is still alive and running amok, as is Emerald's, mine is dead and became the Hufflepuff house ghost. The death I depicted is how the other Puffs collectively decided I died.
> 
> I'll be doing some one shot scenes in the next day or so.
> 
> Many cookies and hugs for you and yours!
> 
> #FallenFifty  
> #TheBattleOfHogwarts


End file.
